onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 841
”へ | rname = Īsuto Burū e | ename = To the East Blue }} Chapter 841 is titled "To the East Blue". Cover Page Fan Request: "Some goats munch on Whitebeard's whitebeard." Okayama PN Thegoatsatethemail. Short Summary As a child, Sanji was imprisoned in the dungeon for six months, during which time he remembered how he used to cook for his ill mother. After his siblings discovered him in the dungeon, his brothers continued to bully him but Reiju patched him up. She informed Sanji that the Germa Kingdom was preparing to cross from the North Blue into the East Blue, and Sanji tearfully expressed his hope of become a chef and escaping the kingdom forever in East Blue. Reiju, sympathizing with Sanji's plight, helped him escape; while Judge caught Sanji out of his cell, he allowed his third son to leave, only ordering Sanji not to associate himself with the Vinsmoke Family ever again. Back in the present, Reiju discovers a badly beaten Sanji inside the Germa laboratory, asking him why he continued to protect Zeff. In the Seducing Woods, Luffy and Cracker continue their gruelling 11-hour fight, with Luffy eating Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers and challenging him to produce more. Long Summary Over 13 years ago, the Germa Kingdom cooks made a fancy meal every day, but had no idea where it was going to, intriguing them. A servant took the meal to Sanji's cell, which he had been in for six months. The cooks continued wondering who the meals would possibly go to, but were told by others to stop questioning the king's orders. The guards loosened Sanji's iron mask, allowing him to eat, and Sanji heard his siblings training outside. Outside, Ichiji took down a grown man, and Judge's aide stated that his children had magnificent skills, causing Judge to happily embrace and congratulate them. As Sanji ate, he remembered his earliest attempts to cook, which resulted in him cutting his hand. A cook stated that a royal like Sanji should not be in the kitchen, but Sanji was later able to make some kind of dish. He then carried it to the medical ward, and a guard attempted to convince him to not go there alone in the rain, but Sanji continued and told him to leave before slipping in a puddle. The weather began to get worse, and Sanji was attacked by a dog who wanted the food. Finally, a battered Sanji made it to the medical ward, and he presented the food he made to Époni. Epony reminded him that his mother could not stomach most food, but decided to try it anyways. However, the food tasted extremely bad, and Sanji went to visit his bedridden mother. His mother took interest in the dish and told Epony that from now on Sanji would cook for her. Epony and Sanji told her that Sanji's food had become a mess after his journey, but Sanji's mother ate it anyways and complimented it. She cleared her plate and asked Sanji to cook something again, though she later died. Back in his cell, Sanji requested a cookbook and some cooking utensils, and while he practiced cooking, he read something in his book about the All Blue. Later, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji discovered Sanji and entered his cage to beat him up, and Reiju stood nearby. After their brothers had left, she tended to Sanji's wounds, though she said she was not on his side as she did not want to be targeted as well. Reiju said that the modifications made to their bodies had made her brothers incapable of empathy, though they had not affected her in the same way. She then revealed to Sanji that they were about to traverse the Red Line to go to the East Blue and fight some wars there. Sanji was thrown into the wall as the ships comprising the Germa Kingdom split apart and climbed up the Red Line, and as his brothers laid in wait, Sanji revealed to Reiju that he wanted to become a chef, and a shocked Reiju told him to stop telling her things like that. In the East Blue, the people of Cozia noticed Germa 66's presence and attacked them as Judge continued his troops' onslaught. Sanji asked Reiju if he would have to be around his father if he ran away into the East Blue, and Reiju told him to stand back as she bent the bars of his cell. She then ran off, reminding Sanji that he would get only one chance to escape. As Germa 66 began their invasion of Cozia, Sanji looked for the key to free him from his iron mask, but he was caught by Judge. Sanji pulled out a dagger as he told his father that no one would stop him from leaving. Judge expressed his disappointment at Sanji's insubordinate behavior and told him that since he was now a commoner, he would be sure to die out in the world. However, Judge then stated that he was happy to hear this, since his humanity had prevented him from killing Sanji but Sanji leaving now would fulfill his wish to eliminate his weak son. Judge then requested to Sanji that he should never identify himself as his offspring, since he was the one thing he was ashamed of. This caused Sanji to start bawling. Outside, the Germa 66 soldiers turned their attention to a cruise ship at the port, but left it alone due to it not being related to their mission. Having removed his iron mask, Sanji and Reiju stand outside, with Reiju telling Sanji to get on a ship and abandon his old life, saying that one day he would meet people who would treat him the way he deserved to be treated. She finally told him to not look back as he ran toward the ship in tears. Back in the present, Sanji's brothers walk away from him, and he lies on the ground defeated as doctors tend to him. However, Reiju arrives and orders the doctors to leave. She expresses her disappointment at Sanji's care for Zeff leaving him in this state, saying that he should have known what would happen if he came back. In the Seducing Woods, 11 hours after the battle between Cracker and Luffy started, a very obese Luffy complained that he was full, and an exasperated Cracker was angry at him for eating all his Biscuit Soldiers. Cracker is getting tired of Luffy's strategy of fighting, running, and eating, but Luffy is determined to exhaust Cracker's stamina. However, Cracker is also eagerly awaiting the point when Luffy explodes from eating, but Luffy does not care as he is determined to see Sanji. Quick References Chapter Notes *The reason Sanji wanted to be a chef is revealed. *Sanji’s mother is shown. *Sanji leaving his family when he was a child is shown. **Sanji left after the Germa Kingdom crossed the Red Line into the East Blue. **The ship Sanji embarks upon is the Orbit, which will eventually be attacked later by the Cook Pirates leading to his first encounter with Zeff. **Reiju helped Sanji escape the dungeon and Judge allowed him to go. *Luffy comes up with a plan to defeat Cracker, which is eating his biscuit soldiers until he runs out of stamina. Characters Arc Navigation